gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz
GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz (aka Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz, Eins Turbulenz), is GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins equipped with its Turbelenz Pack, that appears in the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics A high-speed transformable mobile suit variant of the Throne Eins, the Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz combines aspects of the other three Thrones into a single design. The Turbulenz equipment possess an extra GN Drive Tau for the purposes of extending it's operation time. Another note of interest is the GN Blaster. While it replaces the Eins GN launcher, and is similiar in firepower, the GN Blaster cannot be operated like the GN High Mega Launcher. Although not shown, it was rumored that the Turbulenz pack can be installed on the other two Throne units, not just only the Throne Eins, while also being able to perform as a unmanned support machine. However, it should be noted that only the Eins' Turbulenz pack was created. The completed unit underwent a series of live-fire tests, but never saw any real combat. When combined with the Eins, the GN Fangs container remains empty, as only the Zwei is equipped with GN fangs. When combined with the Drei, the Drei's stealth field generators replaces the rear mounted GN missile containers. Armaments ;*GN Blaster :The unit's main weapon that replaces the Eins' original GN Launcher. While it's firepower rivals that of the GN Launcher, it cannot be operated like the GN High Mega Launcher. ;*GN Missile Container :Container unit located on the back in MS mode and on top in flight mode. Used primarily during air combat. When the Turbulenz equipment is used with the Gundam Throne Drei, they are replaced with a Stealth Field Generator. ;*GN Fang Container :Along with the main thrusters, the leg section also mounts GN Fang Containers. However, only the Gundam Throne Zwei is equipped with GN Fangs, so in the Eins they are empty. ;*GN Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are stored in each shoulder. They are identical to the ones used in regular Gundam Throne Eins. System Features ;*Flight Form :The special equipment includes a transformation system similar to that of the Gundam Kyrios, allowing the unit to transform from a Mobile Suit into a aircraft. Judging from the model number, it was classified in the same category of Mobile Suits with high-mobility equipment as the GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia. History Though more Turbulez unit were suppose to be constructed for Gundam Thrones but in the end it was only used on the GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz. The Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz underwent a series of live test but never saw any real combat. One of the reasons for this was because by the time of the unit was ready, the Plan had Trinity siblings have already reached the end of their usefulness and would have been needed to be terminated thus there was no reason to make them stronger at that point.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 5 Eins Turbelenz Picture Gallery ms19.png|GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Turbulenz_02.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Turbulenz_03.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Turbulenz_04.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Turbulenz_05.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz gnw-001hs-t01-gnblaster.jpg|GN Blaster Notes *Turbulenz is German for Turbulence. References File:00V Throne Eins Turbulenz I.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz File:00V Throne Eins Turbulenz II.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz - Specifications/Design File:00V Throne Eins Turbulenz III.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-001/hs-T01 - Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz - Turbulenz External Links *GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz on MAHQ *Model of GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz